unwanted family
by Karma's swagger
Summary: Soon after finding out Asuno has a younger brother in eClass (Karma). The two brothers struggle with the reality of each other's existence the fact that karma mother might be related to Asuno and as in his father has definitely Karma's. But what would the two brothers do when Karma is left all alone and Asuno feeling guilty for what he's done.
1. the confession

**Karma's veiw.**

I used to think that having a sibling would be kid of cool. You know fight, laughing, all that stuff. But when I found out I had an older brother named Asuno, going to the same School in A class no less. I was kind of shocked!

It's started out like any other day. I was sitting across from my mother eating scrambled eggs she had just made. I want her she took a deep breath obviously trying to calm her nerves.

She opens her mouth wide and said the word fast I barely heard them. Karma there's something I need to tell you and you have to promise me that you won't be mad. I promise that is not a bad thing you just have to understand. She said this and is shaking kind of way.

Karma there's no need to frighten. She said if a playful tone.

I tillted my head to a side and raised an eyebrow.

OK karma I'm just gonna come out and say you are the younger brother to Asuno g. And the son of a powerful man.

Your father figured this out and that's why we're getting a divorce. Please don't pretend you didn't know we both know you know. It really isn't a bad thing I'm sure you and me we'll figure something out.

I don't know how long I sat there with my mouth wide open with disbelief, but it was long enough for my scrambled eggs to turn cold.

* * *

Sorry about the first publish.😨

For give me🙏 and let me know what you think.😸😻


	2. rabbit hole

Asuno's view

I used to think my parents relationship was invisible.

But with a few simple words it went down the rabbit hole.

I wonder if I chased after that marriage I would catch up to Alice. Ya and maybe I'd get lost fallowing the blue cat's Direction. Or maybe the Mad Hatter would invite me over for some tea.  
Ha and maybe my mom would forgive my dad and move back into the house.

I hate being wrong, losing, and I hate my dad's surprise. That's what Karma was a surprise. Scratch that, he's a mistake that should have never been born. I wonder if that what he thinks of me. Ha I don't give a dam what he thinks. He's existence doesn't bother me. But some thing does, maybe it's how my dad talk's about him (like he's so special). And that with effort Karma could make him proud (because I certainly have in't.)

Or maybe it's how he can be sow bad, but yet so good at the same time. Like when he beat up an Aclass student for picking on an Eclass student (as if EClass has a future) even though he knew that it would put him in EClass.

"Or maybe, just maybe it's that he looks so much like me. And that my father just let him into the school instead of making him work for it (like me.)

To honest I kind of suspected we were related.😯

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry for the weight.  
Sorry again if I missed spelled something. Let me know what you think!😉

PS if guys haven't already figured out I love Alice in Wonderland.


	3. thought

Nagisa veiw

What do you say to your best friend, after they tell you there deepest darkest secret, and it blows your mind.

That's a question I've been asking myself for two weeks, after karma told me his secret.  
But I guess I kinda suspected that they were related. I mean they look similar, there booth really smart, and strong.!

Not to mention how booth karma and the principal have this scary ability I can't even begin to describe.

Gakuho veiw

* * *

It was a lot easier to tell my family about Karma. My wife new, i think she denied it until i said he was my son. My son's face was priceless, and his reaction even better.

Can tell by Asuno's face he hates me, ow well. I hope that by introducing karma and Asuno, I can get karma and Asuno to work hard and make me proud.( cuz neither one has yet).

I can tell by my encounters with Karma he doesn't give a shit about me or school (only killing his teacher). So I'll make him won't to make me proud.

HaaaaaaaaaaHaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

I'm sorry about spelling errors and how long it takes and definitely about how short they are.😋

Let me know what you think

Hope to get the next chapter soon😍😎


	4. moving in!

Karma's view  
when you live in the world of make believe it's easy to pretend.  
I sort of wish I was in the world of make believe. So I wouldn't have to go to the principles office and face the man who is my so called father, " and my nonexistent "brother until a 4 weeks ago".

Flash back

\- OK so every one is probably here?!  
Beeb " pics up the phone"

"Hmm OK "put's phone down

Karma (she says) the principal wishes to see you.

I smile he finally has the balls to call me down there.

End of flash back

what exactly do you want ( I asked in a harsh way. )

I'm standing next to Asuno, staring at "father" who's sitting at his desk, drinking a cup of coffee.

Yes what do you want father - Asuno said.

Are farther gave us a stern look.  
Boys (he said) your going to be living together from now on. In fact you'll be walking home together, eating super and even sleeping across the hall from each other.  
Karma your mother has been told all this and has excepted (with a few threats)he should have added. your stuff has already been moved in.

Asuno shout's -you can't possibly think

He was cut off with the rase of the principles right hand.  
Asuno you'll be expected to what for him at the end of school and bring him home.

Ha haha- I stood there laughing. When I finally stopped I got a fierce look from my father.  
"Your Sirius" I said. losing my smile.

"Of course he exclaimed" (smirking)

"There's no way I'm moving in with you too jerk offs" (I said in the worst way possible.)

"You have No choice" father said in a crooked way still smiling.

Asuno still be side me had stiffened shearing In anger.

Now boys (he said)go back to class.

* * *

Sorry about the what, had some problems to take care of😑.  
Tell me what you think.


End file.
